


Set in Silver

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, First Time, Flirting, Gentle femdom, Ghouls, Kent is nervous af, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nervousness, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Stripping, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity, Voyeurism, m/m love here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: Vera and Hancock invite Kent Conolly to their bedroom. But this time it is real and not in his dreams.





	Set in Silver

“So, what do you say?” Vera popped her hip out, examining her cuticles critically while she waited for a response. 

“I… I really-” He fumbled with his words awkwardly, as he always did when she was near. It just happened to be far worse considering what she had just asked him. 

She looked after him much more than he could've ever wanted after his kidnapping. She was so attentive. So goddam sweet to check up on him. He remembered holding his breath as she healed him after his raider experience, her gentle hands and countless _it’s alrights_ and _I’m here nows_. His true to life Silver Shroud, his Vera.. Only she was not his, and nor would she ever be. Knowing that never helped his idolization of her. 

It was rare to see her without Hancock. Or maybe it was the other way around. He remembers that night they both got a little too drunk. She was a walking picture from the past, clad in a curve hugging black dress with a slit up the side, cigarette placed daintily between red lips. So much drama from her, always. Goodneighbor may not have been his anymore. But he was still king here. And she more than fit the role as his cunning queen. Vera was dancing for John, pouring champagne all down her front. The way that dress clung to her... Hancock knew Kent was watching them, licking at her cleavage unabashedly. She had asked _him_ to dance. A scene that he often replayed in his mind on lonely nights. The swell of her breasts as she leaned over him, that awful teasing pout when he shyly declined. She was not his to lust over. But oh he did. 

It wasn’t unheard of for the reigning couple to invite _guests_ to the bedroom. Kent just never could have imagined in his wildest dreams that he would be offered that same invitation. It haunted him, the times he'd seen John palm her in public. The two of them giggling like teenagers, there one second and gone the next. Vera was no better, smacking or patting his ass or thighs anytime she walked by him. Always eliciting a deep chuckle from the ex mayor himself. They were absolutely smitten with each other, in their ways. 

“You don’t need to answer now.” Vera’s raspy tired voice brought him back to reality. “The door to our room will be open tonight. We’ll understand if you don’t show, just know that I’d certainly like it.” 

Kent swallowed loudly, trying to ease his suddenly very dry mouth, nodding feebly. She winked coyly at him before taking her leave. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, wiping his suddenly sweaty hands on his now tight slacks. He would be a liar if he said he hadn’t thought of this exact situation many times. But, he had never.. With anyone. Even before he had become a ghoul. It was awfully intimidating, taking into account the both of their notorious histories, both on the battlefield and in the bedroom. Yet of all people, they wanted him. _They_. Not just her. 

Somehow later that night, Kent found himself stumbling up the stairs of the Hotel Rexford. A small and morose voice kept saying this was all just some kind of cruel joke. Yet the more logical side of him knew that Vera always meant what she said, to a fault even. 

He knocked timidly on the door, even though he knew it would be open. There was a brief shuffling from behind the door. A somewhat stoned Hancock opened the door, clad only in his pants, boots, and of course hat. It was rare he had met a ghoul so comfortable in his skin. Kent couldn’t understand it. 

“C’mon in.” Hancock opened the door wider and ushered Kent in, looking amused. 

Kent’s stomach was rolling, though it did calm marginally when he saw Vera rise from the bed, her body illuminated by soft light. She looked exactly as he had imagined her, every bit the pre-war beauty. She was wearing dark lacy lingerie, garter belt and stockings, red heels, the whole nine yards. There might have been some tiny holes in the fabric here and there due to age, but that wasn’t something that took away from this. 

“I’m glad you came.” She smiled warmly, taking his hand and gently pulling him into the room, Hancock shutting the door. The _click_ making Kent jump slightly. Vera giggled femininely, helping Kent out of his coat and walking around him leisurely before stopping in front of him once more. 

“You.. you look stunning, Vera.” Kent complimented her sincerely, knowing he had to say something, anything to his idol.

“Heh, you better like it. This is only, what, the fourth set she tried on?” Hancock teased. 

“Oh, shut up,” Vera punched his arm, causing him to wince dramatically.

Kent felt shadowed by their dynamic, suddenly feeling very unsure. Why him? He had never done anything to deserve this. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you.” Vera says softly, running her fingers up and down Kent’s arm, eliciting a shiver. 

Any doubt of his is now forgotten under her touch and the way she smells, so close to him like this. That along with the fact that she had gone to all this trouble to dress up for him. There was soft music playing from her pip-boy. Something slow. 

“May I kiss you?” She asks so politely, her lover simply standing to the side and huffing the occasional Jet.

Kent nods, unsure of what to do with his hands. Vera smiled warmly, wrapping her fingers slowly around his tie and tugging him forward until their lips met. She tasted so good. Nuka cherry and something else, something bitter. He melted into the kiss, moaning softly as she deepened it. His eyes darted over to Hancock, who was watching almost disinterestedly from an arm chair in the corner. 

“We can stop at any time, ok?” Vera kissed Kent’s rough cheek gently, giving his hand a squeeze as she led him to the bed. He followed her like some sort of nervous dog that has never been adored before. 

“I’ve never done this!” He blurted out, immediately embarrassed by his omission. 

There was something like a laugh from the corner of the room (to Kent’s horror), while Vera simply grinned, “We know.” 

“Is it that obvious?” Kent frowned, pouting at the floor. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, even when you try not to. It’s flattering, truly.” She breathed, bringing one of his hands to her lips and running her mouth lightly along the uneven skin. “Did you ever imagine your first time with me?” 

Kent swallowed hard again, unable to verbalize his answer and only nodding towards the floor. 

“I’d like you to touch me, Kent.” Vera requested so earnestly it made his stomach flutter with a combination of anxiety and arousal. “It’s okay.” 

Before truly allowing himself to fawn over the Shroud, Kent gave a quick look to Hancock. The other ghoul simply gave him two lazy thumbs ups before taking another hit of Jet. That was affirmation enough. Kent turned his attention to Vera, raising quivering hands to her body. He caressed her cheek gently with the back of his hand first, delighting in how smooth she was and the way she leaned into his touch. He trailed his fingers along her lovely neck then, _fuck_ he wasn't expecting her to be this soft. There were two large love bites decorating her collarbone, courtesy of the ghoul in the armchair, he was certain. 

Vera stilled his shaky hands and placed them on her breasts. He can’t believe that she wants to be touched by him. Her body is not without marks and deep scars here and there, divots in the porcelain landscape that was the body he had imagined time and time over. She is a killer. He cannot forget this. She is not all this softness and sweet words. Beneath all this lace was a woman who he was certain could crush him easily. He had heard rumors of just how sadistic she could be if someone wronged her. Hancock was very much the same way. Everything the two of them did seemed to border on crazy extremes. Kent noticed she was different too since the fall of the institute. Something hollow lived within her grey eyes. 

He squeezed her breasts experimentally, enjoying the weight of them in his hands, groping her enthusiastically. Kent noticed the way her eyes would dart to what he presumed to be Hancock occasionally, the edges of her mouth twitching as though they shared something without speaking. Their dynamic was an odd one, yet Kent trusted Vera with his life. 

“Would you.. Uhm.. Can you take this off?” Kent asked, tugging at the lacy straps of her bra. 

“Certainly.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead before easily unhooking her bra, flinging it to an eager Hancock who wolf whistled in return. Vera laughed easily, though now it was her turn to shiver when Kent touched her. 

It was without grace but oh was he eager. He roughly toyed with her pert breasts as he leaned in and sucked at her neck religiously. Kent wanted to do everything with her. Everything to her. The fear was still present but it had turned into an excited energy, as he felt his cock twitching and dripping more by the minute. 

“Can I touch you?” Vera asked, her lips quirking cutely as she looked at the way his erection strained against his pants now. “My darling _Rhett Reinhart_..” 

“ _Please_.” Kent near whimpered, feebly attempting to still his hands long enough to undo his pants. He was thankful for the low light, his face was surely incredibly flushed by now. 

Vera placed her capable hands over his own, undoing his belt and subsequently his pants. There was a tinge of embarrassment and self doubt, overshadowed by the immense want, no, _need_ , that he felt for Vera. 

“Perfect,” She whispered and he almost believed her. 

A hand flew to stifle a loud moan from his mouth when she began roughly stroking his length, using his precum as lube. Her soft hand against his own damaged skin was unbearably pleasurable. Kent leaned against her warm body, slowly taking one of her nipples into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut, unable to help bucking his hips towards her hand. The soft breathy sighs she was making were driving him up the wall. 

“Is it okay if John joins us?” Vera asked suddenly, halting her actions. 

When Kent looked up he realized Hancock was far closer than before, sporting a sizable bulge of his own even. Vera smirked, squeezing harshly at John’s clothed length. Kent felt flustered again, knowing that it was the two of them together that had turned him on so much. He never thought anyone would desire him, much less two of the most infamous forces in the Commonwealth. 

“Y-yeah.” Kent agreed, knowing he just wanted to be touched some more. “I’d.. I’d like that.” 

“ _Thank god_.” Hancock groaned, “It was nearly driving me feral, watchin’ the two of you hotties.” 

“Don’t joke about that,” Vera whined, smacking Hancock’s ass playfully. “Get naked then.”

“Gladly.” 

The next few minutes passed in a flurry of hot and eager kisses as they all helped each other out of their remaining clothes, Vera keeping her garter belt and stockings on at Hancock’s request. Not that Kent at all minded. He couldn't help but notice that Hancock was markedly larger than he was, though Vera made sure to continue lavishing attention to Kent even over her lover. There was a stark contrast between Vera and Hancock’s lips and the way that they kissed. Vera was passionate but insistent on what she wanted, while Hancock was rough and then rougher. Kent couldn’t decide which he liked more. Their experienced hands were all over it seemed, his flesh was alight with warmth. He couldn’t hold back the gasps and moans that were coaxed from him any longer. They purposely avoided touching him where he wanted it most, prolonging the experience. That didn’t stop Kent from shamelessly grinding himself against Vera, much to her enjoyment. 

“I won’t last much longer..” Kent confessed shyly, pulling away abruptly from the two of them. “O-oh! I'm sorry!” 

He became embarrassed again, noticing the amount of clear liquid he had left on Vera’s thighs and to a degree as well, her stomach. He was surprised he had been able to last this long anyways, though he suspected the nerves as part of the reason. To be alone and intimate with two of the most dangerous people of the era.. Somehow he got a feeling they intended to draw this out as much as possible. Though he truly was not certain he would be able to carry on much longer like this. 

Vera leaned forward and kissed Kent long and slow, “Don’t apologize darling, I don’t mind.” 

Kent felt almost horribly empty from the lack of touch, when he had already grown accustomed to so much. Of course, nothing was ever enough.. He clenched the bedsheets anxiously as he watched Hancock kiss Vera’s neck and whisper something to her. She grinned and nodded. 

“Come here.” Hancock beckoned Kent towards him, to settle in between his legs. 

“You’re so handsome, Kent.” Vera near purred, kissing down his radiation marred flesh, ever closer to the source of all his excitement.

Meanwhile Hancock’s mouth was at his neck, hands trailing lazily up and down his sides. Kent was trembling, his face so heated now. Is this what it was to feel cherished? He had never imagined his first _everything_ to be this perfect. 

Kent whined as he watched Vera lean down, awfully close to his aching length. She swiped her tongue across the head, slick with precum already, causing a near electric jolt to his very core. How many times had he imagined this exact moment? Always overcome with guilt after he had spilled himself into his hand, having to face her sooner or later for her armor upgrades. It was twisted but he couldn’t stop. And it had only worsened after she literally saved his life. 

“V-Vera..” He moaned quietly as she took up his entire length in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks.

“Isn’t that just the hottest fucking thing? _Goddam.._ ” Hancock said loud enough for V to hear, causing her to look up and make eye contact with him. “Mm. That’s my girl.” 

Kent could feel himself nearing the edge, getting closer every second. It was difficult to focus on much of anything, between Vera’s mouth in between his legs and Hancock toying with his chest. He tensed as Vera released his length with a soft _pop_ , instead moving her lips lower. Was she really..? He would never imagine such a pretty girl licking him _there_ of all places. It was awfully embarrassing but pleasurably so. 

“Relax.” Hancock chided Kent for tensing, layering his neck in kisses. “We’ve got you.” 

He leaned back further against Hancock, his fingers clenching in fists at the sheets again. Kent suppressed a sob when Vera pulled away and pressed her finger inside of him with ease, gently bringing it in and out of him. Hancock laughed, a low and gravelly thing without much sympathy. He felt so hot all over, the sensation intensifying as Vera started stroking his cock at the same time. 

“I.. I can’t.. Any longer..” Kent warned. “Can I.. I’d like to, uhm, finish inside you..” 

“Of course you can.” Vera smiled, giving his thigh one last wet kiss before she withdrew her finger from inside of him, repositioning herself to straddle him. 

_God_ , she was so beautiful like this. She teased him first, even now, rubbing her own wetness against the tip of his dick, ever so slowly easing herself down onto him. It was so tight and warm, absolute heaven. Kent had gotten over the initial feelings about the pitiful sounds he was making, now letting the wanton moans fall from him readily. He put his hands on her thighs, reaching back and giving her ass a solid squeeze.

“You feel amazing.” Vera whispered, leaning close and kissing him tenderly, driving her hips down onto him. One hand gripped his shoulder, the other holding Hancock’s hand. 

_One. Two._

Kent’s thighs twitched, her name on his lips as he spilled his white hot release inside of her. It seemed to last forever, spurt after spurt. He couldn’t help bucking his hips up against her as he came, overcome by sheer ecstasy unlike anything he had ever felt. It was better than he could have imagined. The beautiful smile that she flashed him. It was then he realized he loved her. Really and truly loved her. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Not right now, not tonight. As friendly as Hancock was being right now, Kent didn’t feel comfortable testing that. 

He was happy to reciprocate when Vera leaned forward and kissed him again. He would never tire of that. Vera rose up from him slowly, his cum shiny on her thighs. Hancock got up and tossed a cloth to Kent, which he graciously used to clean himself up a bit. He couldn’t remember ever cumming _this_ much. 

“Think it’s fair to say it’s my turn now.” Hancock near growled as he approached a giggling Vera.

“Oh? I was planning on ignoring you all night.” Vera teased, running her fingers seductively up and over her breasts, legs deviously spread. 

“Were you now?” He chuckled, “I feel like that’s a lie, V.”

She play fought him a little more before tugging him onto the bed, their lips meeting heatedly. Kent felt unsure of what to do now, yet unable to stop watching even if he wanted to. Vera beckoned him closer, kissing him sweetly and placing his hand on her chest. He was immediately relieved, she wanted him to be involved in this too. 

It was hypnotic to watch them. They moved with each other, as if there was some kind of unheard communication. Kent felt a voyeur, something so raw and intimate here beyond just sex. Hancock sucked at her neck, still thrusting her harshly almost into the mattress it seemed, her lips were parted just so. She clawed at his back mercilessly as he drove into her _hard_ again and again, her legs wrapped around his waist and pulling him inside of her even deeper. He couldn’t quite see but his hand was in between them, moving quickly. Whatever he was doing, it was provoking the most perfect noises from Vera. The odd _John, please_ here and there. Maybe he could make her feel like that too. It was foolish to think she would ever look at him with that type of intensity. They would die for each other without a doubt. And from this, Kent thought that they must have gotten close to just that before, maybe multiple times. 

She squeezed Kent’s hand and looked over at him, breaking his reverie. He realized why when her legs started getting adorably twitchy. Hancock rasped something into her ear, to which she bit her lip and enthusiastically nodded. 

“Say it.” Hancock insisted, smirking. 

“I’m gonna cum for you,” Vera breathed, desperately holding to Hancock’s shoulders now, finishing with a feminine sigh and a content moan. She squeezed Kent’s hand as he leaned in, unable to resist the urge to kiss her. Her lips were as soft as ever against his, even slightly red and raw now from being so well loved tonight. 

Hancock followed shortly after one particularly deep thrust, groaning his orgasm against Vera’s already bruised neck. Kent relaxed on the bed as the couple cleaned themselves off, finding it difficult to imagine ever getting up again, feeling completely drained. The atmosphere of the room was light and content still. 

“Would it be alright if I stayed here tonight?” Kent asked warily. 

“Yes please.” Vera smiled, cuddling up to Kent on the bed. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

“No complaints from me either.” Hancock agreed, taking Vera’s other side and throwing an arm over her. 

Kent felt so incredibly relieved, that pleasant warmth filling his being again. He nuzzled against Vera’s neck, wanting to remember her scent forever. She smooched his temple, rubbing small circles in his back. It was only now that Kent truly understood why Hancock never seemed distraught by anything in life. He didn’t dare ask yet if this was a one time thing or if it would turn into anything more. For now he just snuggled up to the Silver Shroud and hoped she would still be holding him so close like this in the morning. Though he more or less expected they would leave at some point during the night. 

He awoke to feather light kisses and the smell of sugar bombs.

_Good morning cutie_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! If you want more Hancock/Vera, I have more works featuring them already posted. And more to come in the future :)


End file.
